Puppies!
by AmberInferno
Summary: Rin goes into the village to see Kagome and Shippo. When Kagome is taking her home they find a puppy which Rin decides to keep. While trying to sneak it into camp she drops it right in front of Jaken and Sesshomaru. What happens then? All hell erupts. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Regular POV

"Hello Rin!" Kagome said.

"Hello Kagome! Rin missed you! Did you miss Rin?" Rin asked.

"Yes, of course I did. So did Shippo." Kagome told the bubbly little girl.

"Really? Can Rin go play with Shippo while she's in the village?" Rin asked.

"Of course you can! Shippo's in Kaede's hut." Kagome told the girl.

"Okay!" The girl said running off.

Later:

"Oh! It's almost dark! I have to go. Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken will be worried." Rin told Kagome and Shippo.

"How about I take you back? It's dangerous to be out after dark alone." Kagome told the girl.

"OK!" Rin said as they left the hut. As they were leaving the village they heard yapping. Curious the little girl followed the sound quickly followed by the older girl. Outside one of the huts was a crate with a puppy in it.

"Oh Look Kagome!" Cried the little girl. "It's a puppy!"

Just as she said that a woman came out of the hut.

"Hello may I help you with something?" The woman asked. Rin ran behind Kagome clutching her leg like a lifeline.

"Yes why is there a puppy out here?" Kagome asked pointing to the crated puppy.

"Oh he is out here because we are giving him away." The woman said.

Kagome looked down at Rin.

"Rin do you want a puppy?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up at the older girl a genuine smile gracing her face.

"Really? I can have a puppy? YES! I want it! Thank you Kagome!" The little girl said in one breath.

"Does he have a name?" Kagome asked the woman.

"No." She said.

"Well Rin? What do you want to name him?" The older girl said taking the puppy out of the box and handing him to Rin. As soon as he was in her arms he started yapping excitedly and licking her face.

"Well would you look at that. You too were meant for each other." The woman said smiling.

"His name is Akihiko." Rin said.

"Akihiko. Bright Prince. It's perfect for him." Kagome said and the woman nodded. "Oh! Rin we should get going or Sesshomaru might come looking for you."

"Oh right!" Rin said as she and Kagome took off running after thanking the woman. They made it to Sesshomaru's camp in record speed.

"I should go now. Oh. Are you sure Sesshomaru will let you keep him?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. I don't know. I know! I will hide him until lord Sesshomaru says it's alright." Rin said as she stuffed Akihiko up her kimono. "Bye Kagome!" Rin said.

"Bye Rin!" Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru's POV:

Rin came into camp holding a large bump under her kimono. She must be playing that ridiculous game that the miko taught her. What's it called? Home? No. Village? No. House? Yes. That's it.

She looks as if she's pupped. Rin came over to me so I decided to play along with her.

"Hmn. So when is my 'expecting mother' due?" I ask. Rin's eyes got real big and her hands fell to her side. The bump fell from her kimono to reveal a puppy. Jaken who had previously been scolding Rin started to wail, his eyes large from surprise.

"Oh poor Rin! Being taken advantage of by our evil lord! And at such a young age too! Why?!" Wailed Jaken.

I got to my knees while waving my hand frantically.

"I swear to GOD- it isn't mine! Honest! I was going to wait until she was older- a lot older! I'm evil- but i'm not THAT evil!" I say quickly.

"Rin who has bedded you?" Jaken and I asked in despair that our ward had been forced.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked totally confused.

"I bet it was that filthy half-breed! She did go to see the wench today!" Jaken cried. If Inuyasha did this I will kill him.

"Oh are you talking about Akihiko? Kagome got him for Rin. She gave Rin her puppy!" Rin cried gleefully.

"The wench gave you that puppy?" Jaken asked as Rin nodded.

It was a normal pup. Thank god.

* * *

So whaddya think? I got this idea from a picture that I found on google. It was too good to pass up.

-Vicks


End file.
